To Save the Wind
by The Real SilverMyst
Summary: Zechs is in a bit of... trouble, to say the least. Lady Une contacts the only man who can save him. And who is that? Well, it's none other than Quatre Winner! The blond's week just went from weird to nuts in .003 seconds! Warning: Mature language
1. Chapter 1

**To save the Wind**

This was weird. No, scratch that, it was BEYOND weird. This was just plain nuts!

Preventers had gotten some intelligence about possible illegal activity in the form of flesh trade. What was flesh trade? Well, more or less, it was slavery. A group was kidnapping people and selling them to the highest bidder.

So, what did that have to do with the price of tea in China? Not a damn thing! But, the Preventers needed someone that was well known and a wealthy person. And who had they contacted? Well, none other than Quatre Raberba Winner.

"Why me?" Quatre groaned as he looked at an image of Lady Une on the vid-phone screen.

"Because, you're well known, wealthy, and we know without a doubt that you are on our side." Lady Une stated and the blond knew that the woman was all business today.

"Why can't you get someone else? Someone like, I don't know… Milliardo Peacecraft?"

"Ahem…" Une cleared her throat and Quatre raised a brow.

"What, you considered him already and he turned you down?" The blue eyed blond asked with a slight laugh.

"No… he's been kidnapped by this organization."

Quatre stared, shocked, his mouth wide open. "No way." He gasped in disbelief.

Milliardo… Zechs… Wind… Whatever he was going by nowadays, was a very strong and resilient person. The thought of him being… being taken in any way, shape, and or form was incomprehensible. The very idea was baffling.

"Yes, way."

And here Lady Une was telling him that the impossible was, indeed, possible.

'What has the world come to?' The blond wondered as the woman on the vid-screen pinned him with one of her infamous glares.

"We have no doubt that he will be sold for a high price and will, undoubtedly, only be shown to the higher social class."

"And that's why you need me… to get him back." The blond felt like there was something Une left out, but it didn't matter at that moment in time.

"More or less." Une shrugged before her face took up the entire screen. "I'm sending you all the information. We're counting on you, Winner. Over and out."

And with that, the transmission, along with the image, was gone.

"Ugh, why me?" Quatre groaned and put his face in his hands.

It had been a very long and very tiresome week, and this? This was just the icing on the cake. He knew the rule of three and should have seen this one coming. After all, only two small bad things had happened to him this week. The blond should have realized that a third incident was about to occur and prepared himself for one hell of a doozy.

Because, face it, rescuing a Preventer like Wind was going to be tough. Not just to infiltrate and get into the auction… No, that was probably the easy part. And buying him wouldn't be too bad either. It was the fact that he would be buying another person that didn't set well with him… That, and the fact that said person would probably kick his ass if he thought Quatre was into all that stuff.

Yep, one pissed Preventer coming up! Quatre needed that as much as he needed another hole in his head.

"What am I going to do?" The blond asked himself as he rubbed his hands over his face. "After I get him, I can always tell him the truth… Yeah, that's what I'll do!" Decision made, Quatre stood up and happily made his way over to the fax machine, which had just finished printing.

The blond picked up the papers Lady Une had sent him and started reading them. The more information he had going into "battle", the better the chances of survival for him and his comrades. Unfortunately, some of the information he was reading didn't thrill him in the least.

"The organization checks up on, and monitors, the buyer for at least six months after purchase. This can sometimes last up to a year if our data is correct. Our reasoning behind this is they want to be sure that the buyer wont go to the police." Quatre read aloud, his voice soft as he took in the information.

He would be stuck with Zechs for a year.

Quatre decided not to dwell on that thought for a moment and continued reading.

"The buyers don't know about this, of course, save for the occasional visits they get the first months in which a "representative" comes knocking on their door and makes sure everything is alright. The reason we have so little information on them is because they use "scare tactics" to make sure the buyer never says a word. We are unclear if they will use the same with the higher echelon, but it is possible."

The blond sighed. 'Great, I'll be stuck with a grumpy platinum blond for a year, AND have to deal with dimwits.'

Other than the fact that he would be saving a Preventer, and fellow pilot's, life… there was really nothing in it for him except a lot of pain and misery. Honestly, what was Une THINKING when she asked this of him? No one in their right mind would accept this kind of mission except…

'An empathic gundam pilot.' Quatre sighed.

The only persons that would accept such a dangerous mission would be ex-pilots… And the only one who was able to accomplish said mission was him.

"Stuck with Zechs for a year, huh?" He asked aloud with a smile. "I think I can handle that." He chuckled as he imagined the tall blond in a maid's outfit, cleaning up around the house.

Oooh! Or better yet, in a harem outfit used for slaves in the days of old! That would be hilarious. He would so be getting pictures, if for nothing else than blackmail.

Sure, he was the goody-goody of the pilots but… if he was going to go through all the levels of hell to help this guy, he was so going to get SOMETHING in return… even if it was a few laughs.

"Alright…" Quatre walked over to the fireplace and threw the papers into the flames, destroying all evidence that he even knew of the existence of the Preventers.

After all, they wouldn't be of any help to him for at least the next year.

When the scrap of paper had burned to ash, the blond sighed and turned, walking to the door. Quatre grabbed his coat from the coat rack and smiled.

"Let's go save Zechs."

And with that he was off.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Alright, this is my first fic, as well as the first pairing, in a series of "One-shots" I'm doing for my "Drawn from a Hat Challenge". All submissions must be over 1000 words and this one clocks in at a heaping 1101 XD lol Yeah, usually I write more but… this was really fun. I'll probably do another chapter… what do you think? Should I continue?

I'll see what everyone thinks. Feedback/reviews/comments are much appreciated :3 ~ ((Even if I'm just doing this for fun! *^.^*)) But, for right now, I want to try and get a few more pairings out of the way…

Pairing 1: Quatre x Zechs - Done!Pairing 2: Wufei x HeeroPairing 3: Trowa x QuatrePairing 4: Heero x DuoPairing 5: Trowa x TreizePairing 6: Treize x WufeiPairing 7: Zechs x RelenaPairing 8: Relena x Duo

This is what I've got… Any votes? XD lol What would you like to see next?

Well, I'm done… Laters~


	2. Chapter 2

**To Save the Wind**

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I make money off of this. Thank you.

Blue eyes fluttered open and things slowly came into focus. 'Wha…' The blond tried to get is brain working, but it felt like it needed a jump start or something.

His mind was still trying to come out of its sleepy state. It had definitely been a forced slumber, Zechs realized that. Actually, it was probably the first thing that had really registered in his mind.

He never had trouble waking up, he had always been able to go from dead asleep to fully alert in less than a second… Well, maybe not always. When he was a kid, before the tragedy, he had been able to sleep blissfully unaware. But that had all changed, he'd never be able to go back to that.

And that is why he knew it had been a drug induced slumber.

'Why me?' Zechs thought groggily as he looked around the cell.

The place was surprisingly clean and comforters had been laid down around him. The fluffy, albeit cheap, blankets made things more comfortable at least… Well, as comfortable as one can be when they are sitting on their knees while chained to the "wall" of the cage.

The platinum blond looked around. He could see on all sides, save for behind him, due to the open nature of his prison. It was little more than an overgrown, portable dog pen. It was obvious to him that the cage was only temporary though, a sure sign that the kidnappers moved around a lot. The only thing really keeping the prisoners from toppling them over and escaping was the fact that they were chained to the damn things. If one were to topple the cage over… they'd be pinned one way or another…

The kidnappers were pretty smart, and that was slightly worrisome.

'This would explain why Preventer HQ is having trouble pin-pointing their location.' He thought, filing the information away for later.

He planned to take advantage of this situation. Every bit of information he could learn, the better. As soon as he got out of here and was rescued, the Preventers could use his collected data to their advantage. They would be able to take these guys out in no time… Or so he hoped. But he had to wonder…

'How the hell do I get out of this?' Then his brows furrowed as he thought of an even more important question. 'How the hell did I get INTO this?!' That was the million dollar question right there.

Fact of the matter was, last thing Zechs remembered was talking with Lady Une. She'd been telling him that she had a special mission she wanted him to take on and that it would help take out the "Flesh Trade" once and for all. She wanted him to meet her in her office after lunch for specifics. She'd even brought a homemade lunch just to bribe him. The food had been delicious and…

'She wouldn't have!' He thought, eyes wide. 'Would she?' He knew Une was pretty desperate to catch and dispose of these kidnappers but… would she really go as far as to practically hand him over to them?

Looking around, Zechs' mind couldn't help but think a resounding "Yes." He should have known something was up when she had her hair up. That woman was all business when she had an "up-do". The fact that she was nice, had made him a lunch, while she had her hair up was…

Yeah, that SHOULD have set off warning bells and red flags everywhere. Une had a split personality. Nice "Lady" Une when her hair was down and flowing, and unfeeling bitch "Une" when she had a bun. Unfortunately, it looked like he was the target of her unfeeling objectives…

'Lucky me.' Zechs thought with a groan.

"Wow, you're lucky." When Zechs realized that the words hadn't been his thoughts but, rather, someone was speaking to him he looked to his right.

Judging from the red head's wide green eyes filled with admiration, it was safe to assume the voice belonged to him. The red head was just a little thing really. Maybe five foot even, if that. Zechs couldn't help but be reminded of when the gundam boys had been young, yet this boy was small, fragile, and innocent… unlike the pilots…

'Except Quatre…' Zechs noted.

Out of all the pilots, strong and tainted due to fighting and killing, Quatre always kept an innocent air about him. He had always seemed fragile and innocent, even after the Zero system got a hold of him. Though Zechs knew better than to underestimate the blond. Quatre might be the kind, caring, empathic type but if it came down to it… he could kill as well as the rest of the gundam boys.

'Wonder if this kid is the same…' The blond looked the red head over and laughed mentally. 'Yeah, I doubt it. But I wont underestimate him nonetheless. He might even have some valuable information for me.' He smiled at that thought.

"How so?" Not the best way to start out a conversation, but … Zechs really couldn't figure out how someone could consider him lucky when he was in a situation like THIS…

Then again, no one here knew he was the "Lightning Baron"… and he hoped that things stayed that way. Heaven forbid they learn his real identity… he so didn't want Relena dragged into all this in any way, shape, and or form. She would freak out.

And he wouldn't blame her.

"You're getting the royal treatment and everything." The red head stated as he nodded toward the comforters under the blond. It wasn't like the cute little thing could point after all.

'Ironic that he should mention royal…' Zechs couldn't help but find some humor in that. 'And why does he think the blankets are… oh.'

Upon further inspection he realized he was the only one with blankets in their cell. Or at least, the only one he could see.

"Why am I different?" The blond wondered aloud.

He'd stayed out of the public eye, so few even knew "Milliardo Peacecraft" even existed, save for the gundam pilots and his sister. The "Lightning Baron" always wore a mask, so he couldn't be recognized there, and Wind? Well, no one knew anything about Preventer members except… well, Preventers.

"Look at you, you're gorgeous. You're for high class only, a special auction." The cute little red head was blushing and Zechs had the sudden urge to do something naughty to him. "You'll get a buyer in no time." The male's emerald green eyes were downcast as he spoke softly.

"Auction? Buyer?" Time to play dumb and get more information.

Not that a fellow prisoner would know a whole lot, but anything was better than nothing at all. Besides, acting like he knew what was going on might blow his cover and he wouldn't want that. He would remain clam nonetheless, just because that was the type of person he was.

"Where are we anyway? And why are we chained and…" He felt a sudden draft and looked down. "Why am I naked?!" Okay, so much for the whole remaining calm thing.

"Sssshhhhh, you don't want to draw attention." The red head urged, his large eyes pleading.

If the young man's hands had been free, Zechs had a feeling the male would be praying. Or at least doing the motion. Really, the guy was too cute. Zechs made a mental note to try and free this young man as soon as possible… he just had to think up how.

A few minutes passed with Zechs lost in thought and nothing happened. The red head nodded to himself sheepishly, as if confirming to himself that they would be okay.

"I don't know exactly where we are…" That snapped Zechs out of his musings and he focused his attention on the other. "I know this place is the "Flesh Trade." They sell people as slaves and…" He trailed off, a look of pain crossing his delicate features. "Some are kidnapped, like you, and others are sold to these people…"

"People have no right to sell others." Zechs growled as he stated his feelings on the matter. This was truly barbaric.

"Yeah. It's probably the worst feeling, waking up to find that someone you trusted sold you as if you were… I'm sorry." Tears were falling from the red head's eyes and Zechs felt the need to comfort him.

"You've nothing to apologize for." Zechs said soothingly. 'Gods, I hope Une has a plan for getting us out of here.' He didn't want to see this fragile male suffer any more than he already had. 'The whole betrayal thing doesn't phase me, but him? He's not used to that. He doesn't deserve it.'

It was apparent that the young man would need some therapy to heal the emotional wounds this whole experience had caused.

"Damn it!" Someone yelled on the other side of the room and both males looked towards where the sound was coming from. "There were supposed to be two for the special auction tonight! We can't sell him while he's sick, that's bad business!" A man's voiced boomed throughout the room and from the tone it was easy to tell that it was a higher-up yelling at some lackys.

"Sorry Sir, we'll pick out a replacement for the special auction." One lacky replied.

"What about the red head cutie next to the blond we're putting on the special auction. They'd make a cute pair, maybe …"

There were three men so far, Zechs had to wonder if they'd show themselves so he'd have descriptions for his report. It was obvious that he was the blond the men were talking about, so they'd have to come to get him sooner or later. And at least one of the three was somewhat important, so if he could identify one in a line up then they could lead him to the higher-up.

"There is nothing special about him. I don't know where you get off calling him a cutie…"

"He's got a cute face and bottom…"

"That's it, he's useless…"

"Put him in it anyway." The "boss" commanded. "Even if he's not anything extraordinary, get those two ready and get them on stage ASAP." And with that Zechs could hear the man storm away.

"Oh no, they can't mean… I can't be… I'm not special, I…"

Zechs turned to look at the red head, who appeared to be having a minor panic attack. 'Poor thing.' The blond thought worriedly. "It's okay, you'll be fine, um…" He had no idea what the red head's name was. He'd been ogling the cute little thing not too long ago and he hadn't a clue what the young man's name was.

"Peter…"

"Huh?" Zechs had been lost in his musings, strangely enough, and had barely caught what the man was saying.

"My name… it's Peter. See, even my name is plain. You can thank my mother…" Well, at least this was distracting Peter and he was no longer panicking. "She had an obsession with Peter Pan, the Disney version, and she thought I looked like him or something when I was born." The green eyed boy chuckled, but there was no humor in it.

"You're a lot cuter than Peter Pan." Zechs smiled reassuringly.

"But we'll be happy to send you to Neverland!" Grunt number two's voice came from behind Zechs and, before he knew it, he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

He caught a glimpse of the terror on Peter's face before his world went black.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Cliffy… sorry… already in the process of writing the next chapter, though I am a review/comment whore soooo… I'm waiting on 10 reviews before I post the next chappie~ *^.^* At the rate I'm getting reviews, it will give me time to finish typing it XD lol


	3. Chapter 3

**To Save the Wind**

**Chapter Three**

~*~*~*~

:Key:

**"Speaking"**

_'Thoughts'_

~*~*~*~

He was good! In fact, he was better than good. He was DAMN good! So good, he was probably the only one who could have pulled off what he had…

_'And THAT is why I'm stuck in this situation in the first place.'_ Quatre sighed as he watched the buildings pass by through tinted windows.

In less than 24 hours the blond had not only managed to find the exact location of the next auction, he'd been able to score front row seats…

So to speak.

Actually, he had the "Presidential Box" more or less. A box high above the crowd and very

secluded. As in, "a place where no one could see or recognize him." He'd told them he'd like to keep a low profile and keep his identity a secret. He said many would find it "out of character" and he had no intentions of "commoners" learning about his…

Preferences.

Boy, after he'd told them that they were jumping through hoops to get him in on this auction. They promised that they would help him find the perfect "plaything". He'd been disgusted with how they referred to fellow human beings, but Quatre has played it cool and acted like he enjoyed that type of thing.

It was surprising, really, how easily he'd gotten in. He thought it would have been a lot harder to win them over. Perhaps they were blinded by his status and wealth…

_'Or maybe there is a trial I've yet to face…'_ He thought with a small frown.

No one could see him, thankfully, due to the tinted windows. Not even the driver could see him thanks to the blackened window erected between them.

_'Thank Allah.'_ The blond mentally sighed, relieved, as he sent up his thanks to the heavens.

The less people that saw him, the better in his opinion. Yes, he was "incognito" and no one would recognize him but…

Well, he really didn't feel comfortable with people seeing him like this. It just wasn't "him." Sure, the tight black leather pants made his ass look good. And the way they rubbed him when he moved made his cock twitch. And the leather windbreaker…

Okay, the truth was simple. It wasn't that he didn't want people recognizing him, that he could deal with. No, the truth of the matter of why he didn't want anyone seeing him went far deeper than that. Thanks to this mission and wanting to "fit in", Quatre had found he had a "thing" for leather. And, quite frankly, he didn't want anyone seeing, and recognizing, him while he was walking around with a hard-on due to his new found fetish.

_'Oh, but it feels so good.'_ Quatre thought with a moan as he started to move around again. _'The friction is… yum…'_ He blushed, embarrassed by his actions, yet unable to control himself.

He'd already decided. After the mission was all said and done, he was keeping the leather… Actually, he planned on purchasing more. The doe skin-soft leather was just… an orgasm waiting to happen and…

_'Oops.' _Quatre mentally gasped, his face red, from both shame and the aftermath, as he looked around for some Kleenex or a towel or something.

The back of a car was probably the worst place for a guy to cream their pants. Back of a limo, on the other hand, people expected it and put napkins or towels. But a car?

_'Oh, Thank Allah.'_ Luckily for Quatre, the driver had a cold or something because there was a stash of tissues… _'With lotion… not that I need any lubrication now, thank you.' _The blond chuckled at the irony as he cleaned himself up.

He wasn't used to all of this. The mission itself was way out of his area of expertise. Sure, he'd has some strange fantasies and whatnot during his life, but the thought of owning another human being…

He just prayed that he could pull it off. Preferably without getting caught.

Luckily, due to his love of leather and jittery nerves, there was one less thing he'd have to worry about. It would be a while before he could get it back up, and the auction would probably be over before then so... Score! No walking around with a boner for him! Life couldn't get much better than this. The only thing that could make better is...

_'If I weren't doing all this in the first place.'_ Quatre closed his eyes and sighed.

Honestly, this wasn't in his character. Save for the leather thing. He'd never imagined he'd be doing something like this. ESPECIALLY for a man he had once called his "enemy."

_'Amazing how things change.'_

Going from enemies to allies in the span of, what, six years?

_'More than that.'_ The blond thought with a smile as he recalled Zechs' actions during the war.

Zechs had been just like them and The Lightning Baron even realized it. Sure, Zechs claimed to be different but... the fact that he could pilot Tallgeese was proof enough that he related more with the gundam boys than he had Oz.

Hell, Trieze even knew it.

_'Quit dwelling on the past.' _Quatre chastised himself as he noticed the car turning an awful lot. _'The driver is making sure I can't memorize the way here.' _The blond noted with a small smile.

_'Clever trick.' _Too bad it wouldn't work on a gundam pilot under normal circumstances.

Luckily for them these circumstances weren't normal. That, and he frankly didn't give a damn where they were located. He just wanted to get Zechs and be done with the whole ordeal.

_'Never thought I'd be saving him.' _He laughed lightly, amazed once again at how things turned out sometimes.

**"Sir, we are almost at our destination. Please be sure that you have everything as this will not be the vehicle picking you up."** The driver's voice came over the...

Was there an intercom in the car? Wow, these people were weird. It worked for him though. They understood the meaning of "privacy" and how to keep an identity a secret, and that was in his best interest.

But that was besides the point. Point of the matter was that there was going to be another vehicle picking him up and he had to find out what.

**"And what, pray tell, will be picking me up?"** Though his words were polite, his tone was firm and demanding. It's what one would expect from someone going to one of these auctions, after all.

**"A... a limo, Sir."** The driver answered, his voice holding a submissive tone to it. Honestly, from the way the man sounded, Quatre was surprised he wasn't being called "Master."

_'Damn I'm good.'_ Seemed Quatre's "Poker face" and the tone, persona, that went along with it worked perfectly. _'If I was a Dom, I'd have it made.' _Quatre laughed mentally before what he'd just been thinking hit him.

Considering he was going to an auction to purchase a "slave", so to speak, he really was a Dom.

For the time being.

It was just a character he had to play to complete the mission after all. No big deal. He still didn't think this idea was cool. He was still the same sweet Quatre he'd always been...

Only with a kink for leather. And he was somewhat enjoying the effect just his voice had on this guy...

_'I'm going to need therapy after this, I just know it.'_ He groaned mentally.

**"We're here, Ma... S... Sir."** The driver stuttered over the intercom just as someone opened the door for him.

**"Welcome, Mr..."**

Quatre cut the fat man off with a glare. A glare that dared him to speak the blond's last name, and promising harsh retribution should the fat male do so.

**"Ah, forgive me Sir! I'd nearly forgotten my place."** The tubby man apologized with a low bow.

_'Lots of therapy.'_ Quatre sighed mentally, then smirked. _'Maybe.'_ This could be a good thing. At least with this attitude people would quit trying to walk all over him.

Like Lady Une, for instance. If he acted like this all the time, he wouldn't get stuck on these crappy missions!

_'Yeah... I wish. She'd still find a way to make my life hell.'_ He frowned. _'Why me?' _He wondered for, quite possibly, the billionth time in the past day or so.

**"Are you the one I spoke with earlier?"** Quatre asked in a demanding tone as he stepped out of the vehicle. He used his superior height to give him even more of an advantage over the pudgy guy.

Hey, if he couldn't take his frustration out on the cause (i.e. Lady Une) the guy in front of him was the next best thing, right?

_'Oh Allah, I really am thinking like a Dom.'_ He cringed mentally and made a note to himself to set up an appointment with a shrink as soon as possible.

**"N... No Sir."**

Yep, he played the character too well. He had a right to worry and make plans for seeing a psychiatrist.

**"I wish to speak with your boss then, I don't deal well with..."** The blond looked the other over. **"Lackeys."** He stated and looked the man in the eyes.

**"S... Sir, I assure you, I'm no lackey. I'm second in command and..."**

**"I prefer to deal with my equals." **Quatre sighed, as if what he was about to say burdened him. **"But if you're the best I can get, I suppose that will have to do. Let's talk business. Elsewhere, preferably."** That's it, act like its all about business.

**"But of course! But..."**

**"Where is your master?" **That's it, keep him on his toes while trying to get information out of the submissive cur.

**"My master is..."** The pudgy man shook his head when he realized what he'd said. **"My BOSS is taking care of some business. He told me he'd meet with you personally after the auctions are over and that I make you as comfortable as possible."**

_'Looks like I can get a rather nice reaction out of anyone.' _Quatre smiled mentally. _'If I can throw the "second in command" off guard, imagine what else I can do.'_ Well, if he was going to have a "power trip" he might as well get it out of his system where it wouldn't do any harm, right?

Besides, he was only reaffirming that he "fit in" with these guys...

Sort of.

_'I'm still in a league of my own.' _Sad, but true. Quatre looked on the bright side though, at least he could use it to his advantage.

**"Now, if you'd follow me, Sir, I'll show you to your seats."** The fat man bowed before walking into the building.

_'Here we go.' _Quatre took a deep breath as he mentally steeled himself for the things to come.

Then, armed with the character he'd created practically overnight, he followed the man into the building and toward his mission objective.

**~*~*~*~**

**A/N:** Alright, I was hoping to get 10 reviews before posting this but… eh, I'm going with "quality over quantity" just this once :P lol

**~*~* Shout Outs *~*~**

**Cinnamon Selkie ~** I luffles you! *^.^* lol

**Karina001 ~** Thank you for following my story so far *^.^* And as for "Zechs' reaction" … well, you'll just have to wait and see *^. ~* tee hee

**Skittle Goddess ~ **The outfits… yeah… You should feel sorry for Zechs, because don't think for a second that he wont end up in at least one of them XD lol I'm thinking about taking a vote on which outfit everyone wants to see him in most XD lol

**Scrat ~** *hugs*

**Queen Pen ~ **Yes, the chapters are short XD lol I find that I don't lose interest that way, which is a good thing XD lol Strange plot + crack pairings are my specialty *bows* Glad to be of entertainment to you *hugs* lol


End file.
